To Be Free
by MollieWTF
Summary: After the Cullens left, the Volturi arrived. They make Bella their slave. 2 years later the Cullens are invited to visit the Volturi. When they see Bella what will happen? And what happened to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is just a random story I dreamt up on my way to the hospital last week and it's been annoying me ever since so I thought I'd write it down! **

**Basically, one week after the Cullens left Bella, Victoria tried to kill Bella but the pack stopped her. So, realising she couldn't kill Bella she told the Volturi that she knew about vamps. Volturi comes and captures her and makes her their slave. This was two years ago. Now the Cullens are invited to come to the castle and they see Bella again.**

EPOV

Bella... her name brought pain to the front of my mind. It was always there, just a continuous ache. I hoped she was having a wonderful, human life. She'd be in college by now. She'd be fine without us...

But us without her? Not as well. Carlisle worked over time or stayed in his office, trying to get away from the ever-present hole I had ripped into his coven. Esme. The light had gone out. That maternal, loving sparkle in her eyes had disappeared. She stood in the kitchen cooking meals for her missing daughter, staring sightlessly at everything. We all had the same wardrobe that we had back in Forks. Alice had lost the will to shop as soon as Bel... _she_ vanished from her visions. She sits in her room with Jasper by her side searching hopelessly into the future. Jasper wants to leave, but can't without Alice. The emotions he feels from us must be horrific on top of his own regret and guilt.

Once, he did attempt to leave. He just couldn't take it. Alice immediately snapped out of her trance and clutched him tight around the waist, as high as she could comfortably reach, and began to sob her broken heart out, I know she blames me for this, but I have learnt how to block out their accusing thoughts.

Emmett... what can I say? He's no longer as... Emmett like. His big brother role had been yanked away from him, without warning or time to adjust. He no longer made jokes, no longer had sex unless Rosalie forces him to. Rose didn't care, she was glad Bel... _she _was still human and not like us. She was the only one who agreed with my decision to leave.

Upstairs I heard Jasper gasp.

_Turn I down a bit Bro?_

It never does good to dwell on the past. I turned my thoughts away from my love. Carlisle was in his office on the phone. Who could he be talking to? We rarely give out our number. If it's important we'll find out. It probably isn't. Nothing is important anymore.

I pictured my love once again. How I wish I could see her one last time. But I can't, she could well have moved on by now...

APOV

"_Family meeting!" Carlisle yelled._

_Everyone was down the stairs. All except one._

"_Edward, down now!" he shouted._

_Slowly, step by step, my brother trudged his way down the stairs, with a blank look on his face._

"_What is it Carlisle?" Esme asked softly, looking up at her mate._

_Carlisle took a deep breath, meeting all of our gazes intently. "The Volturi have asked us to visit."_

I pulled out of the vision. When would this happen? More importantly, why did I see this if I was searching for Bella?

"Ali? What is it darlin'? My Jasper drawled. I loved him so much. He stuck by me through everything, making it all more bearable.

"Something is going to happen, Jazz, and I'm not sure what."

**Please review, I want to hear what you think and any story ideas would be so helpful!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm so happy with the reviews! Thank you very much to KaySub, Cullen-Tea-Party, lindseyCullen12 and tiffyboocullenjonas for reviewing. It made my day.**

**Completely forgot the disclaimer in my last chapter so:**

**I most definitely do not own Twilight or any of it's characters because otherwise I would be on Isle Esme with Edward right now, if you know what I mean! S.M gets him though, sadly.**

**Without further ado here is Chapter 2 (lol that rhymed!)**

CPOV

I was going to regret doing this. I could tell that much. But it's not like I have much of a choice. As they say, you can't walk away from the Volturi.

"Family meeting!" I yelled up the stairs. My normally calm voice sounded so stretched out. I know there was no reason to shout but... it was a habit Bella had gotten us all into.

Everyone was down, staring at me as if asking me to hurry up. Although, one was missing.

"Edward, down now!" I yelled again.

He took his time coming down, going slower than human pace, his face blank. Seeing the pain in his eyes as he met my gaze made me question my judgement. Was he ready for this? Were we ready for this? Alice met my gaze and nodded, probably seeing the waver in her visions.

"What is it Carlisle?" My darling Esme questioned. I had missed her so. The loss of our only living daughter had hit us both hard. I looked into her eyes, getting myself lost in their golden depths. Worry was present, as well as love. Love that she gave out so easily. She was a truly wonderful woman. Steeling myself, I took a deep breath and look up at my children.

"The Volturi has asked us to visit." I declared meeting their gazes.

"And we're going?" sneered Rosalie. She may seem cold but I knew she was just being protective. She didn't want to risk anything else happening to this family.

"We have to Rose. You do whatever the Volturi tells you to do." Alice piped upin her once bell like voice, now flat and dead.

I cleared my throat. "we'll be leaving tomorrow, go pack now and get ready."

"How long are we staying, Carlisle?" Alice asked.

Rosalie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Like you don't know!" she exclaimed. She had a fair point. Alice would have seen this, she was just asking an unnecessary question.

"I don't know. Our futures disappeared as soon as Carlisle decided to go to the Volturi." She answered her voice getting higher with panic towards the end.

"Try again Ali." Jasper soothed, easing her panic with his gift. Alice's eyes went blank for a moment as she searched the future. She glanced up at me and shook her head.

"Check Aro's future." Emmett suggested.

We all turned to him in confusion. "Why?" I asked.

"If Alice can't see our future because we've been killed then she'll be able to see Aro's because he sure as hell won't be dying any time soon. If she can't see him then it means a new member of the guard must have the ability to block Alice's gift." He explained slowly, as if we were idiots. We stared at him in shock. Something intelligent actually came out of his mouth.

Edward snorted at my thought. "We're all thinking the same thing Carlisle."

Esme beamed at Edward's reaction, hoping he was coming back to life.

"Something like that, Carlisle." he answered.

"Okay!" Esme clapped her hands together as she addressed her children. "Packing!"

WTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFW TFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTF

EmPOV

The Volturi castle loomed in front of us. Big, dark and menacing, a lot like the Joker's hide out in Batman come to think of it. As we walked into the lobby, though, the differences became clearer. It was bright with some annoying classical music playing in the background. I don''t know how Eddie can stand that stuff. Bells liked it too. Ah, Bells, I missed her so much. She was... _is_ my baby sister.

"How can I help you?" a voice cut in. it belonged to a human sitting behind the desk. She's pretty, but not as gorgeous as my Rosie. Ha! She's a human secretary in the most dangerous vampire organisation in the world! What the hell?! Bells would have seen the humour in this too. Oh Bella.

"We're here to see Aro Volturi." Carlisle said in that gentle voice of his, obviously feeling sympathetic towards the lady.

"Go right on up. They'll just be finishing feeding." she informed us in her clipped, professional tone.

"Thank you."

Moments later we were outside the _feeding_ room. Carlisle took a deep breath, preparing himself before opening the large double doors. There we were met with a horrific sight.

There was blood everywhere. Splattered on the walls and all over the floor. The last corpse was being loaded onto a pile that a burly looking guard picked up and left with. Looking at Jasper I noted that he was having no trouble in this situation despite the amount of blood. His disgust along with all of ours over the scene before us was probably distracting him. I scanned the room further, only to meet the gaze of three pairs of startlingly red eyes on the other side of the room. Three ill looking vampires were seated on regal looking thrones. The middle one raised his arms out to us.

"Cullens! How wonderful to see you! I'm so glad you could make it!" he exclaimed childishly with a friendly grin on his face. The only thing that contradicted his cheerful demeanour was his cold, calculating eyes. They bore into each of us in turn. "I assume you wish to get to your quarters and relax after your journey? If you'll just hold on for one moment, friends, I need to get this mess cleared up and then you shall be escorted to your rooms!" He turned his head to the right shouting "Isa! Come here now!"

I don't understand. Why does he need to shout? Eddie, any clues? In my peripheral vision I saw him lift one shoulder infinitesimally. So Eddie boy doesn't know. Why is this person taking so long! I listened hard for their approach. Hurried footsteps hit the stone passageway outside along with a... heartbeat? They have a _human_ cleaning up after them?

A skinny brunette appeared. Her shoulders were hunched and her hair fell limply in her face as her gaze was lowered to the ground.

"Yes, Master Aro?" she asked quietly, her gaze still locked on her bare feet.

"These are the Cullens." He sneered. The girl flinched. "Show them to their quarters the come back here and clean up this mess. NOW!" he screeched.

"Of course, Master Aro. Mi'lords, Mi'ladies, would you kindly follow me?" she questioned timidly, her hair still covering her face. She walked towards us slowly. For the first time I realised that she had a dangling between her ankles where they were locked together. Was she a prisoner? They definitely made running a no no. she walked out of the double doors leading us down the passageway.

As soon as we were out of Aro's hearing Jasper collapsed.

"Jasper? Sweetheart? What's wrong?" Alice cried.

"The pain coming from that girl is awful! She should be on the ground!" he whisper yelled whilst clutching his chest desperately.

The girl gasped. "I do apologise Master Jasper, I'll turn it off immediately!" How the f**k does she know his name?

Jazz slowly got up then sped to the girl so he was inches from her. "How?" he demanded. She cringed backwards, her hair falling from her face. A face I now recognise. And from the looks of everyone else so do they.

**Ohhh! Cliffy! Don't worry, I'll update tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you think the Cullen's reaction should be. Or Bella's reaction to them. Let's say 5 reviews? We'll see how it goes x**


End file.
